A vampire life
by bloodytears02
Summary: anastasia is a vapire... and she is best friends with the weasley twins... she feels alone until she meets a fellow vampire...


disclaimer:i don't own anything here except Anastasia and Jake 

Anastasia was sitting in her compartment with her group of friends: Fred, George, Oliver, Lee, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Hannah i made her up

They were all a couple: Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Oliver and Katie, Lee and Hannah... in other words you were alone...

You are Anastasia but the group calls you Kiwi ain't it cute?

You were looking out the window and were in your own world... you thought of the perfect guy for you... the one you will share your heart with.  
you thought of how he would look like... definately black hair... like me... mezmerising green eyes... good body... and...

"Right Kiwi?" You were startled from your daydream and everyone was looking at you...

"huh?" you said dumbly...

"were you even listening to us?" fred asked...

"no... why... what were you talking about again?" you asked

"i think something is wrong with you... you haven't talked, giggled, or smiled since you entered the train... is there somethin wrong?" katie asked you with a concrened tone...

YES!!! there was something wrong with you... you were a vampire... and since it was your fifth year here... you will undergo the awakening this year... and you will have the power to take lives from people too... it was hard... but they didn't even know you were a vampire...

"huh?... no.. i'm ok..." you said giving them your fake smile that they know too well...

you looked out the window and ignored them...

they all shrugged it off... they cuddled, giggled and kissed with there special someone...

you looked at them... they were all too happy... and you were alone,,, you needed someone too... somone that will understand of how you feel... if you tell them that... they will probably all laugh at you... it was very hard for you... you made a decision not to like anyone.. unless he's your own kind... or you will just be heartbroken at the end...

you were always known as the boyish type.. but now you wanted to be who you reallywere... a kind-hearted sensitive girl that needed to know that some one will take care of her...

you stood up... took your things and went to the door...

"where are you going?" lee asked looking up at you...

"somewhere..." you said and left them there

"something's wrong with her..." alicia said

you walked past the compartments and saw nothing but couples inside...

you became more depressed...

then you saw a compartment with a guy in it... you didn't recognize him.. he was new... he had black hair... and green eyes... he had a perfect body... he was like your prince charming... for those who watch girls in love: he looks like Liam

then he looked your way...

the two of you made eye contact for like 2 seconds... that was the best 2 seconds of your life...

you reached for the door and opened it... "mind if i sit here... my friends kept making out in my compartment..."

"no... not at all.,.." he said he smiled and you saw he had fangs just like you...

the two of you noticed this... and your grins became bigger...

"are you a vampi-" you asked but he cutted you before you finished your sentence...

"a vampire... yes... i am and i see you are also..." he said with a sexy smirk...

"wow!!! i never met another of my own kind before..." you said with the prettiest smile you can make...

he stood up and offered his hand... "jake... jake vein... and you are..."

you took his hand and shook it gently... you could feel a tinggle from your stmach when your skin touches his...

"nice to meet you, jake... i'm anastasia hale... but my close friends call me... kiwi.." you said with a giggle

"kiwi? that's a fruit right?" he asked

"yeah... my best friend, fred weasley.... gave me that nickname..." you said and sat beside him...

you found out that he was an orphan... he was the same year as you... the conversation went on and on... the 2 of you found out that you had a lot in common... then you asked...

" have you gone through the awakening yet?" you aksed

"yeah this summer... it was really painful... unfortunately, there was no one there to help me with the pain... and no one was there to hold me back to get blood from a human,,, but, fortunately... i didn't kill anyone..." he said

you had a worried look on your face...

"have you gone through it?" he asked with a concerned voice

"no... but i'm really scared..." you said lowering your head in shame...

he placed his hands on your chin... and lifted your head up to meet his eyes...

"there's nothing wrong about being scared..." he let go of your chin

"yeah... but my friends think there is something wring with me.... they are not used to me being quiet... they don't even know what's going on..."

"don't worry about them..." he said looking in your eyes...

knock knock the two of you were startled and looked up...

the door opened...

"do you sweethearts want anything to eat?" she said in her kind voice...

"yeah... we'll take a lot..." jake said and took out his bag full of coins...

the two of you enjoyed your treats and were laughing and laughing at each other's jokes...

you were throwing bertti botts beans in his mouth and he was catching them...

"catch" you threw the bean in the air

he cought it.... "yuck!!! vomit!!!" he said...

you were laughing your hearts out... then he was tickling you in the sides...

"hehe... s-stop it!!!... hehe... okok!!! no more beans!!! hehe....!!! i surrender..." you were laughing hysterically

the two of you were laughing and laughing.... you didn't hear the door opend andstanding therewas your group of friends....

then the two of you stopped and looked at them...

"who's your new friend, kiwi?" goerge asked

"oh yeah... guys this is jake vein... he's a new student here... he's our same year..." you said while smiling at jake

they all inrtoduced each other... you could feel the uneasiness of the room...

"jake, we need to change to our robes,,, we're almost there..." you said while taking your bag

"sure" he took his bag...

"see you guys in the hall... save us seats..." you said while walking towards the door with jake...

everyone glared at jake...

when you took two steps from the door where everybody was... you felt a hand on yours...

you saw it was jake's... you looked up to him and he was blushing and smiling at you

you held it too and you walked to the changing area...

you were still in sight but was far enough that the 2 of you wouldn't hear there conversation

the group started to talk

"i don't trust that jake guy..." oliver said

"me too.." every else said in unison

"look at him... he only new her for like 5 hours... and now he's holding her hand... it's like he owns her already..." lee said

"your right..." katie said and everyone else nodded...

"i think we shoud keep an eye on her..." fred said

"have you guys noticed something?" angelina asked

everyone looked at her like she was crazy...

"look... she was really depressed a while ago and she wasn't even smiling... but when she met him... it's like he had a thing on her... and they seem really close already... and it's the first ever time i saw her liking other people that much..." she pointed at them...

jake was whispering simething to kiwi's ear... and she giggled,,,

"see..." angelina said...

"i thnk i'm ready to play match maker..." katie, hannah, and alicia said and giggled

"no way!!!" every guy said

"he'll probably break her heart!" olver said

"or have her pregnant!" lee said

"or shag her and find a new one!" fred said

"or... or... something worst!" george said

"ok...ok... after we find out he's good.. okay?" alicia said and the other girls left the guys there...

"i don't like where this is going..." lee said

"yeah.. they only knew each other for about five hours.... and now he thinks he can hold her hand..." fred said

"yeah... she won't even let us do it... and we have been her friends for 5 years..." george said

"yeah.. and have you guys noticed that when they smile they have like fangy teeth..." fred said

"yeah... your right..." oliver said

the two were walking towards the changing rooms and was waiting for there turns....

you went in first...you changed into your uniform and went out and saw jake satanding there... he was waiting for you

"wow... you waited for me?" you asked while approaching...

"yeah..." he said

then suddenly the train stopped you were very surprised and you almost fell to the ground...

you closed you eyes... but you felt to strong arms around your waist... then you looked up... jake was holding you very close and you could feel each other breath... he was just starring at your eyes... and you were doing the same thing...

"thanks..." you said and moved away...

"anytime..." he was still holding you and looking at your eyes

your hand were on his chest for the whole time and his hands were in your waist...

"come on kiwi..." you felt fred grab your wrist and took you away...

you were startled...

fred dragged you out of the train and jake was right beside you...

"oww fred!!! you're hurting me!!!"

"stop complaining!!!" fred shouted and you were surprised...

"let go!" you struggled our of his grip

fred stopped walking but was holding onto your hand tighter... it was making marks on your wrist...

"ah!!!" you shouted

jake couldn't take it anymore... he pushed fred and caused him to back away and let go of your hand...

now everybody was starring at the two boys fighting...

"keep out of this, jerk!" fred shouted and pushed jake also

"no way, man!" jake said and pushed him even harder...

"i can't let you hurt her!" jake said and punched fred straight to the nose...

"oh.. so now you're acting like you know her so much!" fred said and punched him on the nose also...

the group held the two guys back... they were bleeding badly...

"reak' it up guys!!!" hagrid shouted

the 2 guys stopped struggling and oliver and lee let jake go and headed to fred if he was ok... the whole group was with fred...

but you moved towards jake... whose nose was bleeding badly...

"are you ok?" you said in a concerned voice and whipping the blood out of his nose with your handerchief...

the group saw this and was very surprised,,, especially fred...

"yeah i'm fine... don't worry" he said in a reassuring voice

"why did you do that for me?" she said softly...

"well... maybe because he was acting like a jerk and he was hurting you.." he said and looking at your eyes again....

"thanks... no one's ever done that to me before...." you said in a sweet voice...

"well... i think i'm no one then..." he said with a mischievous smile...

he kissed your forehead... you and the group was shocked with this...

the two of you smiled at each other and the two of you were blushing intensly...

"come on, i want to see hogwarts..." he said and took your hand...

you giggled because he sounded like a typical first year...

then when the castle went into view you could hear him gasp and hold your hand tighter... his jaw was dropped...

it made you giggle...

"what are you laughing about?" he asked without taking his eyes from the castle...

"you're like a little first year..." you said

"it's not my fault i's so breathtaking..." he said while looking down at you and looking in your eyes...

you wished that he wasn't talking about the castle anymore... you wished he was talking about you...

"come on..." you said pulling him towards were the horses were.. in my story, they go to the castle using horses not carriges...

"do you know how to ride them?" you asked him...

"of course... you?" he asked with amusment in his voice...

"no... i'm afraid i might fall over..." you said while blushing...

"don't worry... i'll take care of you..." he said putting his hands in your waist...

"i'm wearing a skirt..." you said holding his hands that wasaround your waist...

"then don't put your leg on the other side... silly" he said a matter of factly...

"ok... but you'll take care of me, right?" you asked him

"don't worry i will..." he said lifting you up and setting you at the back of the horse...

he sat behind you... he held the one that you hold when you ride a horse,,,

"hold on to me... you'll be fine... don't worry..." he said looking in your eyes... as if looking at your inner soul

you held onto his waist tightly and you were moving... the horse ran fast... you were scared... you hold onto jake tighter,,, as if he was your teddy bear

he let go of his left hand from the rope... and let his right one hold it..

he placed his hands around your waist to make sure you wouldn't fall...

your face was burried in his chest... you liked the feeling of being safe in some ones arms... it felt good

you felt the horse going slower... you looked up and saw that you were in the entrance of the castle...

jake went down first... he held your hand so that you will go down safely... and your feet was on the ground

"see... i told you i would take care of you..." he said with a smirk

"thanks.." you said with a smile...

"Vein, Jake" the proffessor read from her scroll

jake was the only one left...

you were sittng down with your group... but instead of sitting next to fred... you sat fatherest away from him...

jake sat on the stool and the hat was placed in his head...

"ah... i see... a brave heart... full of adventure... what's this? ah.. you made a freind... Anastasia... i see..." the said outloud and when they heard your name they all looked at you... you blushed and katied knudged you gently...

"ah... very loyal... and a smart mind... but your blood... ah.. i see... i know where to put you..."

author's note: isn't it romantic... ah... they are the best couple... but fred is acting like a jerk so he will be a big problem in there relationship...


End file.
